Constitution
Background The constitution was written by Shimon Stern, and it passed with 4 of the 5 active seats of the council. It was then cosigned by VP Nachman Ben Simcha. Text This constitution, for the provisional Jewish council establishes the basis for the council to operate. Any point within the constitution, with the exception of the rights of the founders, may be changed with a two thirds vote. 1. Elections: Elections will occur on democratic means, and will be done via polling, the parties will gain seats equal to the percent of the vote gained, i.e 50% would gain the party 10 seats. There are 20 seats in the council, however the council can change this by passing a legislative act with two thirds of the council supporting it. Elections will occur every month. Any attempt to intentionally disrupt the voting process, or to delay voting, will result in the founders intervening with the council by doing a takeover of the council and establishing a temporary council cabinet to reverse the legislation established by the president who attempted to do a coup. 2. Private information: Private information of those in the council must be protected by those within the council, otherwise the infringing candidate (any individual releasing private information of any other individual within the council.) will have their seat removed, and be prevented from running again in elections, elections will be held immediately after the case has been dealt with. 3. Actions -legislative actions Legislative actions are actions passed with two thirds of the council. They have more power then Presidential declarations, as they have the power to adversely affect the operations of the council. -presidential declaration The president has the power to declare policy, though it is not legislation this operates as a statement by the president, on a certain topic. It is considered to be the official position of the council, however not enforceable, and has no effect on operations. 4. Parties Though any Jew (only Jews can run in elections.) can establish a party, there are rules regarding the policies of the party. What follows is a list of policies that parties are not allowed to run on. 1. anti-Zionism 2. liberalism (social) Election propaganda is allowed, and is also allowed to be displayed on the presidential twitter account. (@JewCouncil) 5. Lists Parties may run as a list, which would give them the power to exchange seats, and elect a president by having a list that is the most powerful force within the council, the leader of the biggest party within the list will be elected president. Any party can join a list, with permission from the other parties within the list. 6. Movements Movements are general concepts, I.e the dissident Jewish movement that won 20 seats within the first council. Movements do not have any privileges, though it is a term which will be used to describe general trends within the council itself. 7. Council social media The council social media, with the exception of the email address which is reserved for the founder in order to do a takeover if the situation warrants it, is reserved for the president of the council. President - Shimon Stern, President. VP Signature - Nachman Ben Simcha Exceptions and Expansions to the Constitution Expansions A proposal by Nachman Ben Simcha, to expand the protections of the members of the council, prevents the leaking of chat logs. (Passed 3/5) Though with an exception, due to Shimon Stern, who voted on legislation, is public information. (Exception passed 4/5).